


夜色撩人

by Tongzi



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 全职高手同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongzi/pseuds/Tongzi
Summary: 很雷，慎入





	夜色撩人

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，慎入

夜色撩人

 

泰国，芭提雅。

这里是全世界都著名的红灯区，灯红酒绿中弥漫着一股淫靡的气息。

一条条的街上都是红红绿绿的低俗广告牌，廉价的LED灯上用泰文打着店名，扭扭曲曲的泰文像豆芽一般。店门前都是穿着各种丝袜制服的泰国妞，中间还夹杂着几个洋妞和中国人。街上的人很多，各种男人和富太太，在这并不高档的夜店中寻找着一夜情的刺激。

街外的马路对面是大海，海风慢慢吹来，在高大的树下也有着不少的妓女和鸭子。当然这里的价钱比那些夜店的要便宜些，从这条长街走过，树林中偶尔也会传来断续的呻吟和性交的水声。

这是一个性爱的天堂，只要有钱，就能在这里找到任何你想要的妓子。

夜色。这是一家坐落于红灯街的普通夜店，男人女人和人妖，只要有钱就能找到。里面分有酒吧和SPA，当然了，在这里做SPA也是动机不纯了，谁保证不会在做SPA的过程中，生殖器就直接捅进了按摩师的下身那个洞那里。

女人大都穿着丝袜，有些甚至只穿着内衣的在对着过路的男人们搔首弄姿。零号也是当成不让，穿着蕾丝摆弄着自己纤细的身材。他们的身后是店里的吧台，现在是晚上八点，虽然夜生活还未开始，但里面也汇聚了不少人了，有不少人的手已经伸到了炮友的下半身，男男女女相互拥吻着，整个场面火热又淫靡。

在店前拉客的男女中，一个男人拉出一把椅子，坐在了阶梯上的角落中。白皙丰润的双腿上着有一双黑色的渔网丝袜，脚下还是艳俗的黑色高跟鞋，上身是绣有蕾丝的衬衣，夏季的泰国晚风有些微凉，白的的衬衣外还松松垮垮的套着一件黑色的风衣，衣袖挽到了小臂处，衬着裸露的皮肉更加白嫩嫩的。

显而易见，这是一个男妓。

叶修嘴里叼着烟，双手在手机屏幕上飞快操作着，贪吃蛇疯狂的扭动着身躯，吃下一个又一个的蛋，分数条上的数字飞快上涨，眼看就要破纪录了。

突然，屏幕上被人用手指轻轻的点了一下，贪吃蛇扭了个弯，game over. 叶修无奈的抬起了头，撞入了那双温润的眼睛中。

 

\---To be continued.


End file.
